Word A Day
by Kuro Garyuu
Summary: Drabbles about Toya and Yukito based off of dictionary definitions. Any and all suggestions are welcome!
1. A Deux

**Okay, I've gotten over 200 hits and very few reviews! I'd like suggestions please!!****  
**

* * *

**Á deux**

1. Being between two persons in intimate relationship

2. Intimately with just two persons present

* * *

His father and sister were to be out that night; his father at another conference, not coming home until the following evening; his sister getting back late after the class trip to the beach. It was just the two of them, studying in his room for most of the evening until his friends' stomach grumbled loud enough for them to both take a break and eat. 

He bustled around the kitchen while his friend stayed at the table, insisting that he was capable of helping around the kitchen.

"Just sit. I'll be done in a minute."

He put a plate of food in front of his hungry friend, who immediately took up his spoon and began indulging himself in the food.

He sat down across from him, staring at his soft-colored glasses-framed friend's eyes as joy lit up his face when his stomach began to fill with food.

He wasn't a romantic, but it was nice to sit there enjoying a quite meal with his friend; though instead of the bright over-head hanging light bulbs he would have preferred the faint light of candles to illuminate his friends face as he scrapped his dish clean and asked for more.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

By the way, I am planning on incorporating Yue into these stories, but only when it fits with the timeline. R&R please! . 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

All definitions are from Thank you causmicfire for the dictionary idea!


	2. Cake

**Cake**

1. A sweet, baked, beadlike food, made with or without shortening, and usually containing flour, sugar, baking powder or soda, eggs, and liquid flavoring

* * *

The sweet and bitter smell of chocolate wafted up from the kitchen, to the stairs and under Toya's bedroom door to Yukito's sensitive nose. He had just come back up for a book to study from since Toya was in the kitchen, baking a chocolate cake for Sakura's lunch tomorrow. He had promised her, and since he had a "sister-complex" according to Yuki, he never broke his promises to her.

Yuki came back down the stairs, book in hand, to find Toya just taking the cake out of the oven and gently setting it on the counter and disposing of his oven mitts.

"That smells really good, Toya." Toya simply nodded his head in his friends' direction, acknowledging that he heard the compliment but not allowing himself to take it to heart; Yukito was always too kind to him.

Floating behind Toya, Yuki followed him around the kitchen, sniffing occasionally and allowing his stomach to grumble every so often, informing his friend that he was, indeed, hungry…for cake.

Toya eventually sighed as his friend began leaning over his shoulder, standing on his tiptoes, as he was a few inches shorter, to peak at the icing Toya was currently spreading on the top layer of the chocolate wonder. He turned his head slightly to see his friends' chin resting on the shoulder, admiring the mountain of chocolate in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Toya swiftly got out a knife, cut a small piece of the chocolate cake off the top, and held it out on a fork over his shoulder towards his friend's mouth, who instantly popped it in and began to chew. Yukito hummed his thanks, making Toya's shoulder vibrate slightly.

"So, can I lick the bowl?" Yuki withdrew his head from Toya's shoulder after his friend gave a small nod.

Toya eventually turned around after successfully wrapping the cake and slipping it into the refrigerator to see Yuki holding the cake-mixing bowl to his chest with one hand, and the wooden spoon covered in chocolate batter in the other, grinning like a 5-year-old as he licked the spoon clean.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. 


	3. Jam

**Jam**

1. To press, squeeze, or wedge tightly between bodies or surfaces, so that motion or extrication is made difficult or impossible

* * *

It really wasn't on purpose, it just happened that way. They both being polite insisted the other go first, then went ahead and took the others' suggestion and tried to walk through the doorway. The result, now, being that they were stuck, side-by-side, in the entryway, both with their bags and shoes still on. Squirming didn't help; it only made them get more stuck on the extra wood pieces jutting out from the doorframe. One suggested one try to go back while the other go forward. It eventually worked, with both landing sprawled in the house entrance on their backsides and knees, more surprised then anything that they were free from the doorway. They were even more surprised when Sakura and her friend walked up the path to the house and found them both on the ground, slightly out of breathe. It was made worse when they saw that Sakura's friend had her video camera in her hand, her eye at the eyepiece, with the little red light on the side saying that it was on.

2. A preserve of whole fruit, slightly crushed, boiled with sugar

* * *

The plate was sticky as Toya handed it to his friend; he didn't mean to get jam everywhere, but Yuki kept knocking his elbow as he was spreading the stuff on the bread; he kept saying he wanted more. A sugar-high apparently had no meaning. Toya watched his friend lick the sides of the plate where the fruity preserve had fallen, and then his fingers, which were covered in the fruit from touching the plate.

"You happy now?" Toya asked as he began putting the jar and bread away. Yuki just vigorously nodded his head before stuffing half the bread and jam sandwich into his mouth.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. 


	4. Enterprise

**Enterprise**

1. A project undertaken or to be undertaken, esp. one that is important or difficult or that requires boldness or energy

* * *

The room was scattered with random pieces of their project: paper littered the floor, more often than not, in small pieces that were trimmed off a picture, scissors, which Yuki insisted should not remain on the floor, were on the desk, open books and copied pages from magazines and newspapers covered the bed, Yuki having organized them by what they needed to throw out and what they needed to add to their project, a food tray with several plates and crumbs lay near the door, which Toya insisted that Sakura would come by at some point and take it downstairs, markers, coloured pencils, pens and glue were no longer in their neat piles on the desk, but placed wherever Toya had dropped them once he was through using it, and lastly, their project which was covered in lists and pictures and photos and placed on the small table at which Toya was currently leaning on.

"I think we're done," Toya said and leaned back on his hands stretching.

"What about these?" Yuki held up a small pile of pictures from where he knelt on one side of the bed. Toya glanced back at his friend, and glared.

"Give 'em here." Yuki handed the pile of pictures over and watched as Toya diligently glued the pictures to their almost finished project.

Yuki looked at the clock on Toya's desk and realized how late it was. Knowing Toya would wake him when he finished gluing the pictures on, Yuki rested his head on his arms which were propped on the bed, and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off into a calm slumber.

Toya finished with the last of the pictures ad turned back around to tell Yuki, when he saw his friend asleep, his head on the bed. Toya sighed, and reached up to brush his friends hair out of his eyes so he could take the wire-glasses off and place them on the bed side table. Before getting to his feet and cleaning up the mess around his room, he bent down and placed his forehead to his friends' and watched as he breathed in and out slowly, continuing to sleep on into the night.

* * *

I don't really like how I ended this one. I pictured it slightly different. shrug R&R please!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	5. Rabbit

**Rabbit**

1. Any of several soft-furred, large-eared, rodent-like burrowing mammals of the family Leporidae, allied with the hares and pikas in the order Lagomorpha, having a divided upper lip and long hind legs, usually smaller than the hares and mainly distinguished from them by bearing blind and furless young in nests rather than fully developed young in the open.

* * *

Toya always wondered why Yuki loved rabbits. Each time they would visit the zoo, either for Toya's work, or because Sakura wanted to see the animals with her friends, Yuki would always insist on them seeing the rabbits.

"They're so cute," Yuki said, pressing his face up against the glass and peering at the white fluffy rabbits.

As Toya looked at his friend, he finally knew that while he may never know why Yuki loved rabbits so much, he realized that there were now rabbits on both sides of the glass.

2. A runner in a distance race whose goal is chiefly to set a fast pace, either to exhaust a particular rival so that a teammate can win or to help another entrant break a record; pacesetter.

Their gym class watched form the sidelines and they bent down to their starting positions. Toya couldn't believe he was doing this. It was his teachers' idea that he and Yuki race against one another to see who was the fastest. He didn't like doing anything against Yuki; he preferred to be on the same side or team.

"On your mark…"

But then, he guessed, it really wasn't too fair to the rest of the class. Whosever side got both himself and Yuki would win whichever game they were playing.

"Get set…"

But then again, Yuki had unnatural abilities. Yue made sure of that.

"Go!"

They raced down the track towards the finish line, waiting to catch their breathe once they passed the line and flopped down on the dirt next to each other, Yuki smiling and saying "congratulations" to Toya, and Toya glared at his friend.

He whispered, "You let me win." Yuki only shrugged. "I don't like running much anyway," he said, and stood up, offering his dark-haired friend a hand. Toya took it reluctantly, allowing Yuki to bring him to his feet. He insisted that they would, later, have a real race. Yuki shrugged, again, smiled, said "Maybe," and turned and walked back towards the cheering class.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. 


	6. A Tempo

I've gotten over 100 hits, and very few reviews (not that I don't appreciate the ones I got, which of course I do) but a few more would be nice:)

* * *

**A tempo**

1. Resuming the speed obtained proceeding ritardando or accelerando.

* * *

The small table was pushed against the far wall and the CD player sat carefully on Toya's cramped paper-and-book filled desk. Yukito gently placed a CD in the player, closed the lid, and pushed the play button. Gentle music filled the room and floated out the open window to the quiet street below. Toya had wanted to close the window blinds, but it was reaching over 90 degrees that afternoon and Yuki insisted on them being open; he said they needed more light. Toya sat miserably on his bed with his head in his hands, staring down at the carpet, wishing with all his might that his friend would just turn the damned music off. But, of course, instead of a distinct click of a button, he heard the soft patter of his friends feet make their way across the room towards him, having him lift his head from his hands with a grim expression set on his face. 

"We really don't have to do this."

"But I promised you, and you need to practice. How are you going to be able to perform on stage if you don't even know how to dance properly?" Yuki smiled down at his friend.

"It's just a stupid part in a play." Toya sighed, dropping his head back into his hands.

"All the more reason to learn," Yuki chirped holding out a hand to his friend. Toya lifted his head just enough to see a hand and body blocking his view of his door, and the only escape route. He sighed, again.

"You sigh too much," Yukito said, grabbing one of Toya's hands and pulling him off the bed. Toya would have fallen if Yuki hadn't steadied him; he set them facing eachother. Toya's shoulders dropped.

"No slouching," Yuki said taking one of Toya's hands and placing it on his shoulder while grasping the other in his own smaller hand.

"Now," he continued as he placed his other hand on his friends' waist. "Since you're playing Cinderella, you need to take the girls position in dancing. Keep your hand on my shoulder," he had to bring Toya's hand back up since he kept letting it fall, "and your back straight," he said pulling Toya up by the hand currently clasped in his own.

"Now," he continued, ignoring his friend's obvious glare, "follow my lead." Yuki stepped back and let Toya follow him with his feet. He took another step and Toya continued to follow him. They made it once around the room, with Toya occasionally bumping into Yuki's shins having tried to lead, before Yuki noticed his friend staring at the floor, carefully watching where his feet were placed.

"Look up." Yuki smiled as Toya raised his head to stare into his friends' grey-coloured eyes. He had his usual cheery smile set in place that Toya couldn't help but smile towards.

Yuki guided them around the room once again, smiling as his friend just stared at him, now wondering what someone would think if they saw them dancing around his room like this. He actually was very grateful that Yuki was able to spend time teaching him the dance steps, and he rather enjoyed watching Yuki's smile widen as Toya faltered slightly and trip on his friends toes. He could feel Yuki's laughter shake his hand that lay on his shoulder.

The music stopped, jogging Toya from his thoughts as Yuki backed out of Toya's grasp to walk over to the CD player.

"Do you think you need more practice?" Yuki asked, hand frozen over the play button.

Toya smiled and nodded; he could always do with more practice. After all: practice makes perfect…and he wanted to get the dance steps just right.

* * *

I pictured this one differently in my head, but shrug, I tried. I kept having trouble with the "he"'s and "him"'s, so tell me if you see a mistake! R&R please! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	7. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

1. Often, fireworks. A combustible or explosive device for producing a striking display of light or a loud noise, used for signaling or as part of a celebration.

* * *

The air was warm and sweet and tasted like freshly picked fruit and caramelized candies. Yuki's eyes widened with amazement and reflected the colorful lights in the summer sky: the reds and golds, then the blue's and purples, and then a shower of silver and green, crinkling the night sky like paper and lighting up the stars.

Toya watched the display with a slight smile on his face. He knew Yuki would enjoy it; the snow-rabbit was prone to excitement and color and, of course, food and sweets that stood close by in their many consumers' stands. Toya gave a small jump and looked to his side and Yuki grabbed his arms and did a couple of hops, saying, "Did you see that one, Toya? It was amazing! I hope they do another one like that!"

Toya could only smile at his friends innocence, and enjoy the gentle breeze filtering through the trees as the sky continued to light up with colours.

2. Any spectacular display, esp. of wit or of a technical feat by a musician or dancer.

* * *

The music box was small. It was a wooden instrument passed down to him by his father, who in turn was given it by his father. Toya knew he would keep it in the family, but, currently, that was not on his mind. He watched with fascination as Yuki was engulfed by wings and light, and changed into Yue, a hand delicately placed on his hip, and the other straight by his side. Toya had only met Yuki's other form a few times, and each was filled with a kind of wonder.

Yue turned on the spot to face the wooden box, which Yuki had so eagerly asked Toya if he could wind and play it. Yue crouched down so his face was level with the musical instrument, and placed on hand on the shelf, watching the strings vibrate and listening to the music fill the air.

Toya knew better than to say anything. There was always good reason for Yuki to shift forms, so he patiently waited for an explanation.

"Where did you get this?" Yue's voice was soft, yet firm and he inclined his head slightly towards Toya.

"My father gave it to me. It's been in the family for years," Toya said, a slight frown on his face. He didn't see how this was relevant to Yuki's shift. Yue straightened up and turned towards the room, and Toya, his hand still placed on the shelf near the musical box.

"My creator used to play this song for me, every night before he would sleep." Toya only stared at the cat-like angel in front of him.

"I remember the day before he told us he would die." Yue turned his head to look out the window. "He told me to remember the song for it would always make me feel like I was home." Yue turned back to Toya, a small smile now gracing his features. "Thank you." And he was once again engulfed with light, and Yuki emerged form behind Yue's wings, slumping against the shelf.

"Yuki…" Toya started, and moved towards his friend. Yuki looked around, saw the music box still playing and turned towards it, smiling as the music filled the room with a melody so often played for those who it would remind of home.

* * *

I know I didn't exactly follow the definition for the last one, so I apologize for that! R&R please! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	8. Bacterium

**Bacterium**

1. Ubiquitous one-celled organisms, spherical, spiral, or rod-shaped and appearing singly or in chains, comprising the Schizomycota, a phylum of the kingdom Monera (in some classification systems the plant class Schizomycetes), various species of which are involved in fermentation, putrefaction, infectious diseases, or nitrogen fixation.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sakura's, "I'll get it!" rang through the house. Toya winced at her loudness, turned over, and put the pillow over his head to drown out the noise from below. He heard talking and then loud footsteps as Sakura climbed the stairs like an elephant. She opened the door to Toya's room just in time to hear him call her a "kaijuu". She glared at him, but didn't saying anything back. He was sick, which was the only reason she didn't start yelling and stomping around his room. 

"Yukito-san's here," she said and opened the door wider to reveal and grinning Yuki, waving a hand and carrying a bag of food.

"I'll go make some tea," Sakura said and bounced back down the stairs. Toya groaned. She was being too loud.

Yuki walked quietly into the room and closed the door, setting his coat on the back of the chair, and bag on the floor as he sat down next to Toya's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Toya only groaned and sunk deeper under the covers. Yuki bent over Toya's head to press his forehead to his friends', and then lent back in his chair.

"You still have a fever," he said, and began rummaging through the bag by his feet.

Toya finally managed to find his voice. "I feel terrible." Yuki smiled.

"Probably, but nothing a little soup won't cure." He finally pulled out a container of clear soup, and took off the lid. Toya eyed it warily.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, his voice soft and low. His throat was burning.

Yuki looked up from his search for a spoon. "I made it," he said, and picked up a spoon from inside the bag. "Here, open." He lifted the soup and spoon towards Toya, who opened his mouth, no longer caring what kind of soup it was, and swallowed the liquid. It actually tasted good. Yuki smiled and continued to feed his sick friend.

Toya didn't mind. It was nice to be spoon-fed every once in awhile.

* * *

Is it just me, or does this one seem a little rushed? I've gotten over 200 hits and very few review...which I'd appreciate greatly! hint hint :) R&R please!  

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	9. Wallflower

**Wallflower**

1. A person who, because of shyness, unpopularity, or lack of a partner, remains at the side at a party or dance

* * *

He looked up from the conversation with his classmates to see his dark-haired friend silently approach the girl in the corner of the room. She was new to the school, and was probably shocked that she ended up here at all. It wasn't exactly a party; Toya wasn't a party-type of person, and only with the insistence of his snowy-haired friend did he ever come to these get togethers.

She had been standing by the chips the entire night, watching everyone talking, laughing. She was shy and seemed to be having trouble entering conversations, or at least talking to other people. He guessed that was why his friend moved between the groups of people scattered round the room to talk to her. He leaned against the wall, hands behind his back, looking down at her. He barely moved his lips, and no one would have been able to hear what he was saying over the other voices in the room. She blushed slightly and turned her head up to see him, a curtain of dark hair hiding half of her face.

No one would notice his act of kindness. He usually didn't show that he cared too much towards others, though he did, and no one expected him of it. But she would remember. She would remember that he was kind to her and simply engaged her in conversation when she had no one else to talk to.

He turned back to his classmates to catch the rest of the conversation, a small smile now gracing his lips. He would have to remember to tell Toya how proud he was of him, even if his friend would say it was nothing. He knew that he truly cared.

* * *

This seems rather out of character, but it was fun to write! R&R please!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	10. Toothbrush

**Toothbrush**

1. A small brush with a long handle, for cleaning the teet

* * *

Yuki dropped his toothbrush back into the cup sitting on the counter next to the sink. It was a grey plastic cup with his name written on it in big, black letters. It wasn't the only one there. Sakura had a pink cup, decorated with small flowers which Yuki assumed she did herself; Fujitaka's was a simple white cup with rough edging around the brim (Yuki always wondered why someone would make a cup with sharp points at the top); and Toya's was a light-mint green, his favourite colour. 

Yuki always marveled at the fact that it was natural for him to have a toothbrush cup next to Toyas' and Sakuras'. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have an extra toothbrush in his friends' house, should the case arrive that he stay the night and need one, which happened quite often. He enjoyed setting his toothbrush next to the others and felt content that he was included in their family enough to have a place to put his toothbrush. To him, it was like they had accepted him as part of the family, even though it was only as simple as a plastic cup to hold a toothbrush.

Yuki smiled as he took one last glance a the four different coloured cups surrounding the bathroom sink before turning out the light and heading back down the hall to Toya's room.

* * *

By the way, sorry this is kinda late in the day. I had to go over to my aunt's house to feed her cats, but the alarm went off. I got to meet the police!! So, anyway, enjoy; and if you have any suggestions for any words (definitions) you want me to use, feel free to tell me:)**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. 


	11. Facade

**Façade**

1. A superficial appearance or illusion of something

* * *

Toya knew from the very beginning that his friend wasn't human, and it only took him a little while to realize that his friend didn't know either. But every time Toya tried to tell him, he would get interrupted. He knew their was no such thing as coincidence, and he was sure that someone didn't want him to tell his friend that he was a false form, a body for someone else to inhabit. But, he knew he had to tell him at some point. He didn't like lying to his best friend, and to him, by not telling him the truth about himself, was the same as lying. He just didn't know if he wanted to ruin his best friends happiness.

* * *

Sorry it's short! I'll write a longer one next time.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	12. Strawberry

This is the first time I've referenced the anime/manga, so tell me what you think! 

* * *

**Strawberry**

1. The fruit of any stemless plant belonging to the genus Fragaria, of the rose family, consisting of an enlarged fleshy receptacle bearing achenes on its exterior.

The sun was setting lower into the sky as Sakura's bus faded down the road, dust blowing away from under the tires. Toya watched as Yuki waved until they could no longer see the bus.

"I hope Sakura-chan enjoyed her trip," Yuki said and turned towards Toya. Toya only nodded.

"C'mon. We need to help clean up. Those brats made a huge mess of the kitchen."

"I hope there's some strawberries leftover!" Yuki said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear as he and Toya made their way back to the warehouse where the baking had taken place…and mess made. Toya rolled his eyes at his friend, who only continued to smile.

The cleaning took the remainder of the afternoon and partially into the evening. The kids had truly made a mess of the room: batter on the counters, strawberry stems and leaves in the sinks, squished strawberries on the floor, which Toya assumed had been accidentally stepped on. By the time they were done, the sun had set and a few stars were peeking into the dark sky. Toya locked the door and he and Yuki headed to get their bags and bikes.

Toya looked over towards his friend as they climbed the hill, only to see a sullen expression on that usually joyful face.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Even though it was getting darker, Yuki could see the worried look on Toya's face. He shrugged. "I never got to see if there were any strawberries left over." As he continued walking, he heard a ruffling sound coming from Toya, and turning to look, he saw his friend holding out a few fresh strawberries in his open hand, a small smiled gracing his face.

Yuki's eyes lit up and Toya offered Yuki one of the strawberries from his hand. Yuki opened his mouth as Toya threw one in, and began chewing away instantly on the red fruit.

Toya threw a strawberry into his own mouth, smiled, and handed another strawberry to his friend, knowing he would see another smile lingering on his friends face.

* * *

They seem to feed each other a lot.  R&R please!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the story of Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.


	13. Favorite

Favorite

**Favorite**

A person or thing regarded with special favor or preference

The rooftop had always been his favorite place. Whether he was stressed about school and just wanted time to cool off or he wanted to watch the sun set, the roof was the place he wanted to be. This afternoon it was for the latter reason that Toya was out sitting on the part of roof beside his bedroom window. The sky was still the bright orange and yellow right before the sun fully sets behind the horizon. The splash of colours filled the sky and broke through the white clouds, illuminating the shapes and outlines of the rain-filled basins in the sky. He gently smiled. He truly loved this time of day; it was the end of an old one, leaving the next to come forth with something new and surprising.

He reached his hand down to entwine with his friend's. The skin gliding against his own was smooth and flawless. He curled his fingers around Yuki's and held him closer between his legs, his chest pressed to his friend's back and silver hair barely tickling his cheek as they both watched the sun fall behind the clouds and the horizon ending just another day.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.


	14. Mark

Mark - a visible impression or trace on something, as a line, cut, dent, stain, or bruise

Mark

A visible impression or trace on something, as a line, cut, dent, stain, or bruise

He wondered if people would notice. It really wasn't that big a deal. Well, to him it wasn't. Then again, he wasn't the one who had the offending mark on his neck. Cupping his chin in his hand and leaning on the desk, Toya's eyes shifted to the rest of the classroom. The sensei droned on, something about limits and derivatives; a group of girls were whispering in the back, leaning over a magazine; a few of the guys on the soccer team were discussing the movie they had seen over the weekend. Toya's eyes finally drifted to the seat next to him where his friend, Yuki, sat, leaning on his desk, a hand around the side of his neck. To any on looker, the position would be normal: Yukito pondering the words of the teacher as his eyes remained towards the board. However, those who knew him, like Toya, would know that the pose was certainly out of character for the softhearted, bright-eyed Yuki (Yuki was straight-backed and never slouching).

Yuki's hand scribbled deliberately across the piece of paper on his desk, copying down the teacher's notes word for word. His hand paused and he looked up, supposedly feeling someone stare at him, Toya thought. Yuki turned his head to the left to see Toya's eyes fixed on him. He gave a quick smile before turning his eyes back towards the front, his hand never wavering from the side of his neck.

Toya smirked. He wondered how long Yuki would be able to keep up the posture-pretense. Surely, once he stood up, he would have to drop his hand.

Toya watched as Yuki's brow furrowed, and was surprised when Yuki dropped the hand from around his neck to hold down his paper while the other erased the mistaken pencil marks on the lines. Toya's smile widened. He could just make out the bluish-purple spot on his friend's neck that had been previously hidden from sight.

Turning his head to look out the window, Toya couldn't help but remembered the feel of his friend's skin beneath his lips and the scent of Yuki on his tongue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS no matter how much I wish I did. Oh, and I still don't own the definitions I'm referring to, sadly. :P

Thank you Specialk49 for your wonderful word suggestions! 


	15. Author's Note

Okay, I feel terrible for not having updated in the past six months

**Author's Note**

Okay, I feel terrible for not having updated in the past six months. I am sincerely apologizing to all you. I've been busy and worried this year about the whole college process and what-not, filing out applications and dreading getting letters back from admissions offices. Anyway, I'm only going to put up a couple more chapters, probably later this week or the beginning of next week, then, I'm going on a hiatus for awhile. I just don't have the time to write much now as my senior year is coming to a close. Still please feel free to give suggestions and comments. Thank you for all of your reviews! 

Sky Falls

Kinoshita Kristanite

Madfrost

Little Miss Bubbles

Determined

Little-fox012

Specialk49

13figureskater-Draco'sgirl

Pyromaniac-Girl


End file.
